eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Satellit
|year = 1979 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 17th |points = 8 |previous = Det blir alltid värre framåt natten |next = Just nu! }} Satellit was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1979 in Jerusalem performed by Ted Gärdestad. The mid-tempo rock track, originally composed with English lyrics, has a chorus that goes "I feel like a satellite, high in the sky, and now I understand how small the world really is" and the verses include phrases like "'Just like the earth and the moon we're attracted to each other" and "when the sun sets I really need your warmth". The song, which was arranged and produced by guitarist Janne Schaffer, features a guitar and bass riff influenced by Toto's 1978 hit "Hold the Line". The English-language version of the track, "Satellite", was included on subsequent editions of the album, which was issued in both Europe, Australasia and Japan. The song was performed 15th, following the Netherlands and preceding Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place with 8 points, making it Sweden's second-lowest placing in the contest at that point in time. Lyrics Swedish= Du har stått vid horisonten Du har tittat mot havet om jorden var rund Men allt som du såg var en båt som försvann I dimman som rullade fram Jag är inte rädd att flyga Jag, för ovanför molnen står himlen på glänt Som jorden och månen vi dras till varann Men håll mig så hårt som du kan Jag känner mig som en… Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit högt upp i det blå Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit, nu kan jag förstå Åh… vad världen är liten ändå (Högt i det blå) Vi har gått omkring på jorden Vi har dragit vår frihet på släp överallt Och solen har värmt oss, men när den går ner Behöver jag värmen du ger Åh, jag känner mig som en… Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit högt upp i det blå Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit, nu kan jag förstå Åh… vad världen är liten ändå Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit högt upp i det blå Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit, nu kan jag förstå Åh… vad världen är liten ändå (Högt i det blå) Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit högt upp i det blå Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit, nu kan jag förstå Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit högt upp i det blå Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit, nu kan jag förstå Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit högt upp i det blå Satellit, satellit, åh… Som en satellit, nu kan jag förstå |-| Translation= You’ve been standing at the horizon You’ve been watching the sea wondering if earth is round But all you saw was a boat disappearing In the rolling mist I’m not afraid of flying Because above the clouds heaven’s door is ajar Like earth and moon, we’re attracted to each other Please hold me as tight as you can I feel like a… Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, high up in the sky Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, now I understand Oh… how small the world is (High in the sky) We’ve been wandering all over the world Our freedom has been carried as a burden And the sun has warmed us, but when it sets I need the warmth from you Oh, I feel like a… Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, high up in the sky Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, now I understand Oh… how small the world is Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, high up in the sky Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, now I understand Oh… how small the world is (High in the sky) Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, high up in the sky Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, now I understand Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, high up in the sky Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, now I understand Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, high up in the sky Satellite, satellite, oh… Like a satellite, now I understand Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979 Category:20th Century Eurovision